


Left Alone

by obxcurma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentioned James Potter, Mentioned Lily Evans Potter, Mentioned Sirius Black, Minor Cedric/Harry, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, bisexual solidarity, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obxcurma/pseuds/obxcurma
Summary: 20 years old Remus never thought he’d have to sit and talk to James and Lily’s orphan teenager about the death of the love of his life.After Sirius dies, Remus is lost yet again. Harry asks for him and they meet and talk a bit about everything.Inspired by that one scene in Titanic where Rose tells her granddaughter about Jack.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 28





	Left Alone

20 years old Remus never thought he’d have to sit and talk to James and Lily’s orphan teenager about the death of the love of his life. 

Hell, 20 years old Remus never thought he’d outlive the three of them.

He was sure Lily would outlive them all with her brilliant mind and her blinding kindness and her goddamn bravery and stubbornness. He was sure James would only survive thanks to her. He always jumped straight into the flames, but she always was there to firmly hold him back.

He knew Sirius’ recklessness would be the end of him, but he also knew that if he went down, Remus went down with him.

And everything changed that night. The night Lily’s heart, soul or brains couldn’t help her at all. The night James - prince among men, James Potter - was killed protecting his baby and wife, the night he was unknowingly played like a fucking chess piece by his former brother and was manipulated to hate Sirius. Padfoot. The man he was going to build a home with when the war was over. The man he loved so much it physically hurt him. 

And then somehow he found himself standing at the entrance of the burrow, which was oddly and uncomfortably more quiet than it has ever been. Molly wasn’t ordering anyone around. The twins weren’t being mischievous or annoying their mother and younger sister. Ron, Hermione and Harry weren’t laughing till they couldn’t breathe and Arthur didn’t ask Remus any questions about his TV. 

It was a firm reminder that he wasn’t the only one who lost him, and it was a reminder of why he was even there in the first place. Harry. 

“Thanks for coming, Professor,” Harry said, and Remus didn’t even have the will to correct him.

“Of course, Harry.” He smiled softly and sat down in front of the boy.

“I- Harry, is there anything you need to ask me?” 

“I- I just wanted to talk to you. You’re the last person left who really knew him.” Harry took a deep breath and his gaze moved from Remus to his own hands.

“I’m afraid I am the only one left.” Remus grabbed his face with his hand, as if to stop his voice from trembling.

“I know you two... I know what you two had. I- I also lost someone who was important to me in that way, you know? Last year?”

“Harry... are you talking about Cedric Diggory?” Remus leaned over the table, and the hand which was previously clutching his face was now placed softly over Harry’s hand.

“Yeah,” Harry ran his free hand through his hair. “It wasn’t the same. Obviously. Cedric and I weren’t... we never acted on our... we talked about it but never- we never...” Harry slipped his hand from underneath Remus’ back onto his lap. “It doesn’t matter.”

“What I mean to say is i’m sorry. For everything. He’s dead be- because of me,” Harry tried to silence his sob, but it was heard anyway.

“Nonsense! Harry, don’t you dare!” Remus cried out, and Harry looked up at him. “It wasn’t your fault. If he could tell you this himself, he would’ve. He wouldn’t want you to blame yourself.”

“You’re right, you’re right,” harry wiped his tears away harshly, repositioning himself in the chair.

“I know you didn’t get to really know him, and I couldn’t be more upset and sorry about it. You deserved to know him like we did. Like your father did. God, you deserved to know them all.” He rubbed Harry’s shoulder.

“The day you were born, Sirius cried so hard we thought he’d never stop. He was absolutely mesmerized by how tiny you were, and how fragile.” Remus had a stupid smile plastered on his face, and he could see from under his lashes that Harry had that glint Lily always had in her eyes when she was curious or happy.

“Much before your mother and father found each other, Sirius was James’ main source of happiness, he was until the end, and it was more than mutual. The bond they shared was unbreakable, much like you and Ron.”

“And Sirius and Lily... a friendship that was most unlikely, but most beautiful as well. Your mother and godfather shared an understanding James and I were unable to figure out.” They were now staring into each other’s eyes, and Remus allowed himself to think that just for a second, he was talking to Lily again. He allowed himself to look into Harry’s eyes and picture his best friend.

“Sirius was loud, and funny, and reckless in every sense of the way. He was as Gryffindor as Godric himself. He loved fearlessly and openly, and even though he was very flawed he was such a good person.” Remus felt his face wet, and so he quickly ran his hand over it.

“He was there, after every transformation. Even when I kicked him out and yelled, he showed up and he refused to leave until he was being dragged out. On the nights before the full moon he sneaked into the kitchens and brought me extra food and chocolate.” Remus grinned at the memory, and Harry mirrored his grin while nodding, as if saying _go on_.

“He used to jump on the tables in the great hall on every single one of our birthdays and sing as loudly as he could before Professor Mcgonagall yelled at him to get off, and he drove every teacher _crazy_ by messing around in their classes but still being on the top ten - even top five of his year. When we lived together, he played the same song every Friday, and somehow, we never got tired of it. When he smiled, _really_ smiled, his eyes shone so bright and it never seized to make my heart skip a beat, every time.” 

Remus looked away from Harry and stared straight at the wall. He tried to imagine Sirius’ bright smile, looking at him like he did that one _perfect_ lazy morning in bed when he told him he wanted to be with him forever.

“I love- I love him. In every sense of the way.” Remus took a deep breath, “He saved me. In every way a person can be saved.”


End file.
